Kamen Rider Hurrikan
'Kamen Rider Hurrikan '(Kamen Rider Harikēn). It is the thirty-first entry in Toei's Kamen Rider Series, and the second of the Reiwa Period. The series joined Jettacosta Sentai Himitsuranger ''on September 13, 2020 as part of the Super Hero Time Block at 9am. After Himitsuranger's finale, it was moved to Wednesday evenings at 8pm, which the franchise would keep until the return of ''Super Sentai with Misutikkushiata Sentai Kamanger ''on February 3rd, 2024. The show's motif is based off ninjas and the four elements. Cast Ninja Riders * Kai Hamada/Kamen Rider Hurrikan * Tsuki Raiden/Kamen Rider Gouri * Tucker Lo/Kamen Rider Blaze * Ryn Sakamoto/Kamen Rider Gaia * Nya Hamada/SamuRaider (33 only-wannabe Rider) Dino Riders * "Dino" Malcolm/Kamen Rider Kyoryu Brachio * Tannin/Kamen Rider Rex (Ninjas vs Dinos) * Ohan/Kamen Rider Stego (Ninjas vs Dinos) * Dori/Kamen Rider Raptor (Ninjas vs Dinos) Allies * Hans Anderson * Kelsey Anderson * Christian Anderson * Doctor Usagi * Showna Samsara * Guardians of Lyona (Black Queen) Kamen Riders * Kamen Rider 1 (Block 42) * Kamen Rider Black RX (Block 42) * Kamen Rider Kuuga (Block 42) * Kamen Rider Kiva (Block 42) * Kamen Rider Kiva-la (Block 42) * Kamen Rider Fubuki (Block 42) * Kamen Rider Zi-O (Block 42, Conclave) * Kamen Rider Geiz (Block 42, Conclave) * Kamen Rider Shinobi (Tournament of Elements, Conclave) * Kamen Rider Hattari (Tournament of Elements, Conclave) * Woz (Block 42, Conclave-as Kamen Rider Woz) * Tsukuyomi (Block 42, Conclave-as Kamen Rider Tsukuyomi) * Aruto Hiden (Conclave) * Isamu Fuwa (Conclave) * Yua Yaiba (Conclave) Super Sentai Himitsurangers (Block 42) Ninja Sentai (Tournament of Elements) Villains Shocktaurus * Salis (Curse of the Black Queen, 1-44)/Ohma Dragnet (44-45) * Miret (Ninjas vs Dinos) ** Lady Myra (3-42) /Chess Dragnet Queen (35)/Ka Dragnet (42) ** Zanzo (Curse of the Black Queen, 7-35)/Chess Dragnet King (35) ** Queen Saerophena/The Black Queen/Dragnet Mother (Curse of the Black Queen) *** Dragnets **** Normal Dragnets ***** Decryptors ***** Vampire Dragnet (2) ***** Tyto Dragnet (12) ***** Mummy Dragnet (TBD) ***** Costa Dragnet (TBD) ***** Mirai Dragnet (25) ***** Jishaku Dragnet (40) ***** Usagi Dragnet (41) **** Superior Dragnets ***** Gaia Dragnet (Curse of the Black Queen, 21) ***** Gouri Dragnet (3, 21) ***** Ressha Dragnet (10) ***** Hurrikan Dragnet (21) ***** Blaze Dragnet (21) ***** Samurai Dragnet (33) ***** Typhoon Dragnet (37) **** Chess Dragnets (35) ***** Rook Dragnet ***** General Riker/Cannon Dragnet (Black Queen, 18-21, 30-35) ***** Bishop Dragnet ***** Wizard Dragnet ***** Knight Dragnet ***** Camel Dragnet ***** Soldier Dragnet Southern Cross Army (Block 42) * Venom Knight * Ocean Bride Cestria ** Child of the Underworld Jasmine ** Royal Scientist Galius ** Tayio Nasca ** Cryptids *** Krake Tournament of Elements Demon Foot Clan of the North * Foot Clan Master Hydrosis ** Fang One Ustes ** Fang Two Lyzis ** Fang Three Gaugh *** Fangphers *** Dorodoros *** Genin Magerappa *** Hitokarage Other Villains Episodes # The Rider and the Scroll # The Daughter of the Temple Mount # Thunderstruck! Kamen Rider Gouri # - # - # - # - # - # - # Speed of Wind and Strength of Thunder # - # Son of Fire, Daughter of Earth # - # - # The Permanent Christmas Truce # - # - # The General Survived # - # - # The Four Nindroids # Mysterious Dinosaur # - # - # Time Slip! 2068 # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # Heart of a Samurai # - # Zanzo's Chess Match # - # Eye of the Storm # - # - # Thunderstuck! 1985 # Ninjas in Wonderland # - # - # We Are the Last Ninja # Storm Before the Calm Movies * Kamen Rider Hurrikan THE MOVIE! Tournament of Elements (仮面ライダーハリケーン THE MOVIE!元素のトーナメント ; ''Kamen Rider Harikēn THE Mūbī ''Genso no tōnamento) * Kamen Rider Gaia: Curse of the Black Queen * Kamen Rider Hurrikan: the Great Rider Conclave (仮面ライダーハリケーンすごいライダーコンクラーベ; ''Kamen Rider Harikēn Sugi Rider Konkurābe) * Kamen Rider Hurrikan: Ninjas Riders vs Dino Riders Specials * We're Ninja! Kamen Rider Hurrikan Transformation Lessons * Kamen Rider Hurrikan: It's Gouri's Fancy, Savage Turtle Hammer! * Kamen Rider Kyoryu: the Series (仮面ライダーシリーズ恐竜; Kamen Rider Shirīzu: Kyōryū) Notes * Hurrikan is the third Ninja-themed rider after Shinobi and Hattari from Rider Time Shinobi. * Hurrikan and Gouri's motifs are based off the Hurricangers and Gourigers from Ninpu Sentai Hurricanger ** Nya "becoming" SamuRider is a reference to Shurikinger being a samurai in Power Rangers Ninja Storm, as well as being someone who was always close to the team * This is the first Kamen Rider series since Black RX to not be paired with a Sentai series at some point * It shares some similarities with Jettacosta Sentai Himitsuranger ** Both play off a previous trope seen on a minimal scale (robotic rangers-JAKQ is the shortest Sentai, Ninjas Sentai-3 episode mini-series and 2 episodes in a main series) ** Both teams have heroes and civilians from America (The Ryoshlades Twins and Shiddi Perjer of India, along with sister Rhiddi Hunt and "Dino"/Kamen Rider Kyoryu and the Anderson's) ** Both have connections to previous series *** Rhiddi worked for the Energy Management Center, where the Go-Buster were employed *** Tsuki went to Amanogawa High School, the same High School as Kamen Rider Fourze. **** Interestingly, Go-Busters and Fourze were Super Hero Time Partners from February 26 to August 26, 2012 (over 8 years earlier) Category:Lemurseighteen